Sleep
by schmad20
Summary: When Lucy first came to bed, her best friend (and his cat) has just left to go home. So what is he doing back here? Even more confusing, why won't he let her go? HI THERE! This is just a FLUFFY one-shot that I wrote just for the fun of it! And let me tell you it is FLUFFY! Just so you know this is the first story I have ever, and I mean EVER posted so if you will be giving advice


Very early morning, the moon and stars still out, Lucy awoke and instead of opening her eyes to her _empty_ apartment, the first thing she saw was what looked to be a tan neck she was nearly suffocating in, which, unsurprisingly, was snoring and...Purring?. She wanted to strangle it, for she knew exactly who it belonged to and a blush came onto her cheeks.

 _Natsu,_ she thought. She was about to push away when she realized that she couldn't. She was surprised that she could even breathe, as strong, muscled arms were wrapped so tightly around her. One clutching around her waist and up her back to where his palm laid fingers spread out flat between her shoulder blades, the other under her neck as if it were a makeshift pillow, his hand finding a resting place cradling her head as his calloused fingers weaved into her hair.

Holding her with a gentleness that a few of her guildmates wouldn't even think the brash and destructive boy could possess. His legs were intertwined with hers as his ankles hooked around her's. She couldn't look up from her position tucked under his neck but she could tell that his breathe (More like loud snoring) was deep and even as his nose sat near her hairline, lips against her forehead. Her arms pressed in between both her chest and his bare one...

Her face was getting hotter by the second. This was something that she dreaming about for a _very_ long time. She's never felt so warm, so comfortable, so _content_. How she wished that this was her daily wake up. Waking up to the next to the person she lov- _WAIT A SECOND!,_ She thought with a jolt.

This was Natsu, for crying out loud! He probably only slept here because he only likes her bed. He would never sleep with her so sweetly because he wanted to, could he?! No, this had to be the work of the girls, she concluded. They put him up to this! Natsu was too dense to figure out any sort of trickery! He wouldn't think anything of the girls malevolent schemes! The very night before she had went to a slumber party with them and they wouldn't stop teasing her about how she had a big ol' fat crush on pinkette.

She had been trying to hide it and pretend it wasn't there but it never worked. Every one of her friends (sometimes even strangers!) had figured it out by now about how deeply she cared for him, most saw through her right away and what she was afraid of is the fact the dragon-slaying idiot himself would catch on...

She wouldn't let that happen.

"Natsu, let go," she spoke in softly but firm voice, she didn't want to yell for she's already gotten complaints from her neighbors from his other visits where she had to scold him.

Her only reply was a loud snore.

"Natsu, let me go!" she spoke a little a bit louder.

This time, she got some sort of snort and a rumble of incoherent words, but he only pulled her even tighter, nearly crushing her petite body against his larger one.

"Natsu, let go!"

"Too loud..." He said in a soft, deep voice, husky from sleep. With that, he started rolling over, but he was taking her with him! With the blonde making a small, surprised eep, he rolled over his back, now lying facing the window where she had once faced, and she was over on the opposite side of the bed! She then realised that Happy was by her head sleeping, curled up in furry ball of cuteness!

"...Sleep..."

Lucy was startled out her thoughts on Happy's cuteness when Natsu spoke and gave her a pat on the head as if he was consoling a child and gave her one last tight squeeze, before placing his hand back behind her head and a sigh of content, going to well, back to his snoring _and_ purring state he was in seconds ago. She'd have the messiest ponytail in Earthland, but that wasn't important. The still pink-cheeked Celestial Mage smiled shaking her head as much as she could with Natsu's gentle hold on it and being tucked under his chin yet again.

 _It's a cold night,_ she thought, coming up with an excuse, even though she was perfectly fine with the situation without one. _He can stay..._ and with that she too snuggled up against him, (even though she was already as snuggled up as she could've possibly been without actually fusing with him) and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Little did she know, that this very occurrence happened every night. A pink-haired boy sneaking into his little sleeping Celestial blonde's bed, seeking the fulfilling comfort and pure bliss he received from her presence in the dead of night, and a winged cat, just content that he was with his two favorite people and that they were together too. 

So, what'd ya think?!


End file.
